Sacrifice
by Yoru no Kuronue
Summary: Vincent is a young homeless boy. One day he takes in a boy who says he is an escaped experiment. Vince nurses him back to health, only to fall in love. When Seph is taken from under his nose, he must risk it all to save him. SephxVince AU
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I no own Vincent or Sephiroth. I might own a couple of people here and there.

Yoru: Konnichiwa!

Kuronue: Yo!

Yoru: This is my first FF7 fic. Everyone will be very OC, because for one thing Sephie's not evil, and for another Vince isn't angst-ridden.

Kuronue: This is kind of like a beginning for the two.

Yoru: Except they're not going to turn evil or anything.

Kuronue: This is also AU. Now that we're done with all the details, on with the story!

Vincent Valentine woke slowly. He stretched leisurely, yawning. Another day for the homeless. He climbed out of his wooden box, the thing that had been his home since he could remember. It was large, bigger than a refrigerator box. He could stand or lay down comfortably. He had found it when he was six years old. Because of it, he could give his place in the homeless shelters to someone who couldn't find something like his box. He smiled. The streets were alive, the day was young, and he was…hungry. Crap.

He set off to find some food. The first place he went was behind the Pizza Parlor. Just in time! A waiter was pouring out the morning's leftovers!

"Hey, Vince! Get over here, man, someone left almost an entire half of a Supreme pizza!" the waiter called. Vincent smiled and took the pizza. It would last him until dinnertime.

"Thanks, Jack!" he called as he ran home with his prize. The second he got there, however, he realized someone was in his crate. He gently put his pizza down and crept over to his box. Some people were hostile. He peered into a hole in the wall.

All he could see from here was silver hair, falling down his visitor's back. Perhaps it was an old person. But somehow, that hair looked too vibrant to be an old homeless person's…suddenly the person was out of his line of sight. He heard a thud at the door to his box, and ran around to look.

A boy about his age lay on the ground. He was gorgeous. His silver hair spread around him in an almost artistic pattern, and his eyes, open and glaring at Vincent, were an unearthly shade of green. They…glowed.

"St-stay aw-way. I-I'll k-k-kill y-you…" the boy said, his voice weak. Vincent knelt next to him.

"Uh-huh. This is my box you're trespassing in." He backed up a pace as the boy made a halfhearted lunge at him, collapsing again.

"B-back o-off…"

"Dude, you can't even stand. What are you going to do to me?" Vincent was aware of the mockery in his tone, but he was rather miffed about this boy being in his box. The boy glared, then suddenly his eyes rolled back into his head, and he passed out. Vincent blinked. Then he sighed, picked the boy up, and carried him into his box.

Sephiroth woke up a few hours later. He couldn't tell where he was, but he could feel rough blankets covering him. THEY wouldn't have covered him up. He must be safe. He turned his head, to see the boy he had been threatening earlier. He could see the boy's profile, and his eyes widened.

His rescuer was beautiful. His dark hair fell past his waist, kept out of his ruby eyes by a scarlet headband. His features were finely chiseled into pale skin. He turned, and their eyes met.

"So you're awake. That's good," his rescuer said, smiling, "Are you feeling all right?"

Sephiroth nodded. "Yes, thank you."

The dark-haired boy came over to him and sat.

"So. What's your name? Mine's Vincent," he said after a moment.

"Sephiroth." He smiled a bit as Vincent cocked his head.

"That's a weird name," he said nonchalantly. Sephiroth turned over.

"They gave it to me." Sephiroth knew it wasn't much information, but he was still tired. He barely heard Vincent's voice above him.

"Rest, dude. You're still tired. I can see it in your eyes, crazy as they are. You can tell me more later." Vincent pulled the blankets up to Sephiroth's chin. Sephiroth opened his mouth to say more, but instead fell asleep under Vincent's crimson gaze.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Sephiroth or Vincent, but if I had them, there would be much yaoi on the game and on the new movie thing. Woot!

**Yoru: Hi! Next chappie. BTW, Vince and Seph are still young in this, like 16. So they don't have powers or limit breaks or anything. **

**Kuronue: Thanks to our reviewers. Glad you like it!**

**Yoru: And Vince will not say 'dude'. I just thought it was kind of funny…**

**Kuronue: I giggled.**

**Yoru: But I will take it out because you don't like it. tear. By the way, I have never played the game (though I would if I had the right console). I just like Seph and Vince. Love 'em, actually.**

**Kuronue: Sorry.**

**Yoru: I thought I was accepting anonymous reviews. Stupid computer. I'll fix it if someone tells me how! **

Sephiroth woke again a few hours later. He could see Vincent asleep against the wall of the crate. Sephiroth found himself fascinated by the fall of Vincent's dark hair against his pale cheek. So soft looking, yet such a rich color. Sephiroth reached out and picked up a lock from the floor. Rubbing in between his fingers, he marveled at its softness.

Vincent woke to find Sephiroth kneeling by his side, playing with his hair. The other boy's eyes were down, but Vincent could see their eerie glow. The green was beautiful, set perfectly in that lovely face.

"Oh, you're awake," came that low, melodic voice. Vincent started, to find Sephiroth staring at him.

"Yeah," Vincent replied. Sephiroth gave a timid smile.

"I like your hair."

"I like everything about you," blurted Vincent. He clapped a hand over his mouth. Had he just said that out loud? Sephiroth blinked.

"Um…thanks," he said uncertainly. Vincent forced a smile.

"You're welcome," he replied brightly. Sephiroth sat back.

"Hey. What do you do for food? You're homeless, right?"

"Yeah. I get stuff from random nice people. If you're hungry, I'll go get something." He stood. Sephiroth stood as well, but Vincent shook his head.

"You stick. I'll go get something." Vincent left quickly. He needed time to think.

What was it about Sephiroth that attracted him so much? Sure, he was beautiful, but so were a lot of people. He didn't know anything about the other boy, but he had already developed huge crush on him. When Sephiroth had been playing with his hair, he had wanted to pull the boy to his body and hold him.

"That's the one. The one sheltering the kid you're looking for." Before Vincent could place the voice, two uniformed men grabbed him from behind.

"What the hell?" he yelped as he struggled. A third man, apparently the leader, approached him, smirking.

"Where's Sephiroth?" the man barked. Vincent took a breath. He could act a bit. He cocked his head.

"Who? Look, bud, I don't know who that is, so let me…" His head snapped to the side as the man backhanded him harshly. He felt blood drip down his chin from his split lip.

"Don't lie to me, shorty. Where is he?" The man raised his hand again.

"I know where his crate is! I'll take you!" shouted the little man who must have told them who Vincent was. The other man looked at him curiously.

"Crate?"

"Yes! This boy is homeless! He must have found your Sephiroth and taken him in," the little man burbled.

"Take us then," the leader said airily. Vincent was dragged along as the soldiers were led to his crate.

"SEPHIROTH! GET OUT OF…" Vincent was cut off as the leader backhanded him again. Four soldiers went into his crate. Vincent's stomach turned at the cries and thumps issuing from his crate. After a moment, the men pulled Sephiroth out and slammed him to the ground forcefully. Vincent struggled hard against the men holding him, desperate to get to Sephiroth. The soldiers quickly cuffed Sephiroth's hands behind him, holding him down as he struggled.

"LET ME GO! LET GO! I WON'T LET YOU TAKE ME AGAIN! STOP IT! I DON'T WANT TO GO!" Sephiroth's pleas went straight to Vincent's heart. The boy had been running from these people. Vincent was snapped out of his thoughts at Sephiroth's loud cry of pain. They were sticking him with a syringe. Suddenly Sephiroth went limp, his body no longer responding to his brain's signals.

"That should keep you still for a while," the leader said, smirking again. Sephiroth growled weakly at him.

"Let…Vincent go…" he slurred after a moment. The leader pouted.

"Oh, but he's so pretty," he replied, the mockery in his voice obvious. Vincent pulled at the hold on his arms again.

"Let Sephiroth go!" he shouted. Sephiroth's eyes met his, fear in the green depths. The leader's ugly smirk widened as he turned to Vincent. He approached slowly, cupping Vincent's face in his hand. Vincent tried to jerk his face away, but the leader only clasped it harder.

"Too pretty to waste, I think," the leader whispered. Sephiroth made a small noise as he once again attempted to get his body to listen to him. The leader suddenly kissed Vincent forcefully. The crimson eyes widened.

"MMMMPH!" Vincent tried to scream, only to give the horrible man access to his mouth. He could hear Sephiroth yelling at the man to stop, but he would not. That foul tongue was purging his mouth of its innocence, making him feel disgusting and vulnerable.

After a moment, the evil man pulled away. Vincent spat on the ground, glaring at him.

"You taste lovely. I do hope we meet again. Sephiroth doesn't taste nearly as good as you do. I suppose that could be because he's not even real, but who knows?" Ignoring Vincent's look of shock at this last statement, he turned to the men holding him.

"Knock him out. Let's get going. We don't want to keep the Doctor waiting," he said impassively. One man slung Sephiroth over his shoulder and turned to go. A noise from the young captive stopped him for a moment.

"Vincent…save…me…" He fainted. The leader laughed.

"Yeah, right. Let's go." He started walking. A man holding Vincent hit him hard in the back of his neck with the handle of his gun. Vincent fell to the ground, blackness edging his vision. He saw Sephiroth's sheet of silver hair covering his face, hanging over the back of the soldier carrying him.

_Sephiroth…I'll save you…_ He knew no more.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own random people here and there.**

**Yoru: Hello!**

**Kuronue: Yo.**

**Yoru: Thanks for all the reviews! I wasn't expecting so many. Every single one of them seemed to be mad at the guy who kissed Vincent. They will meet again, of course.**

**Kuronue: I'm pretty sure Vincent will come out on top in the end.**

**Yoru: This fic is probably only a couple of chapters longer. VincexSephiroth all the way!**

Vincent came to slowly. He was in a room, on a bed. Someone snored gently in the chair next to the bed. His eyes hardened as he saw who it was.

"You TRAITOR!" He grabbed the man by the collar of his shirt and lifted him from the chair. This was the man who had betrayed Sephiroth! The man spluttered for a moment.

"Mr. Vincent, please put me down! I'll explain!" he shrieked. Vincent put him down slowly.

"Nothing you can say will make me forgive you," he growled. The man sat down hard.

"Mr. Vincent, my name is Masmune. Those soldiers came knocking on my door looking for your Sephiroth. They told me he was dangerous! I thought I was protecting you! When I saw how they were treating you, I knew they had lied. But I was afraid they would kill you! So I led them to your crate. I'm sorry, Mr. Vincent!" Masmune got up and started to pace. Vincent watched him for a moment.

"How can I believe you? They took Sephiroth! You turned him in! You stood by and watched them hurt him, hurt me," he shouted. Masmune looked sheepish.

"I know. I was afraid they'd kill me if I tried to intervene. But…I got this for you." He held out a sheet of paper. Vincent took it and read it out loud.

"Hojo Laboratory. Is this where they took him?"

"That is the emblem on their uniforms. I…I heard the boy ask you to save him. I was touched, and I thought I could help..." Masmune trailed off. Vincent stared at him.

"Thank you…"

"Don't thank me. It's the least I can do for you. Please go now, Mr. Vincent. Go save that boy."

Vincent walked along the street, thinking hard as he stared at the paper. Just getting Sephiroth out wouldn't be enough. They'd just come looking for him, and Sephiroth would be running for the rest of his life. Vincent didn't want Sephiroth to have to run anymore…

He was passing a costume shop. Looking in, he knew what he would have to do.

Sephiroth woke to rumbling and loud laughter. He kept his eyes closed, not wanting to attract the attention of any of the soldiers. He was lying on his side, in a large van. His shackled hands were attached to a chain, and fastened to the side of the van. Thankfully, movement was coming back to his body.

"Quit faking, Sephiroth. Any fool can see that you're awake." The leader's grating voice made him snarl.

"Where's Vincent?" he snapped. In an instant, the leader had crossed the van and picked Sephiroth up by his shirt. The chain rattled as it stretched to its limit. Sephiroth gasped in pain as the shackles cut into his wrists.

"You are in no position to worry about anyone but yourself, Sephy. You're going to be in such deep shit when we get back. The Professor's not happy with you. Who knows what your punishment will be? I'm looking forward to watching." He dropped Sephiroth and went back to his seat. Sephiroth curled up on his side, clenching and unclenching his fingers to help his rapidly numbing hands. He thought of Vincent, of what this man had done to him, and wished it had been him doing that…under different circumstances, of course…he fell asleep to the rocking of the van.

"Get up, Sephy. We're here." The leader dragged Sephiroth up by the arm as he unlocked the chain. Sephiroth's eyes widened as he saw the labs, fear beginning to take over his senses. He didn't want to go back in there, he wouldn't, they couldn't make him…

But they were dragging him along, he wasn't strong enough, Vincent help…

He was pulled in the building, dragged through horribly familiar hallways, and forced to his knees in front of the last man on Earth he ever wanted to see again. Professor Hojo stared down at him with a horrible sneering smile.

"Well, well, well. My little pet project. Back so soon?" Hojo laughed as Sephiroth snarled at him. Suddenly the professor leaned down and delivered a backhand to Sephiroth's face that sent the boy to the floor.

"Stupid boy. Did you honestly think we wouldn't find you? I'm going to teach you never to try again. String him up," Hojo barked at the soldiers. Two of them grabbed Sephiroth's arms and dragged him over to a post normally used for tethering research animals. Taking the cuffs from his wrists, they tied them to a ring set high in the post. Sephiroth struggled violently, eyes wide, not sure what was happening. Hojo picked up a whip and snapped it.

"A good, old-fashioned method of punishment," he sneered. Sephiroth whimpered. He heard the soldier's leader chuckling behind him, the sadist.

"Hey, Doc, after we're done here, can I have a little fun with him?"

"Certainly, Lieutenant. Just give me a moment."

Sephiroth screamed as the whip lashed into his back. He heard laughter and closed his eyes tightly.

_Someone help me…Vincent!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own random people in this fic. Just the weird ones.**

**Yoru: Woot! Bet you thought I died or something, didn't you?**

**Kuronue: She completely forgot about this fic once she started on some new ones.**

**Yoru: And then I decided, can't leave the readers hanging! So we're back. And this time I'll try to keep it going…**

Vincent got into the base easily enough by hiding in the garbage truck. However, after that, he had no idea where to go to find Sephiroth. It was quick work to get a guard uniform by digging in the laundry, stuffing his bundle (stolen from the costume shop) under his shirt, and then he pulled his hair back and went into the base.

"So the lieutenant's not done _yet_?"

"No. You know, I'd almost think he and Sephy were lovers or something, the way this goes on for hours."

"Yeah, but we know better." The two guards guffawed. Vincent clenched his fist in his pocket. No wonder Sephiroth had tried to get away from here. Finally the lieutenant came out, looking very satisfied.

"Any good, sir?" one of the guards asked.

"Always." As the evil man passed, Vincent kept his head down. He was glad for his height; it made him look like an older man. The last thing he wanted was for the lieutenant to recognize him…he headed into the hallway the lieutenant had come out of. The guards didn't stop him; in fact one handed him a key, he assumed to Sephiroth's cell.

"Have fun!" the other called after him. He threw a hand behind him in answer, inwardly seething.

Sephiroth's cell was easy to find. It was the last one. When Vincent saw the state Sephiroth was in, his heart simply broke.

"Sephiroth…" he whispered in horror. The boy was obviously unconscious, lying on his side. His clothes were in tatters, and he was bruised all over. Vincent used the key and got in quickly, hurrying to Sephiroth's side. He bit his lip when he saw Sephiroth's back.

"Oh, God," he murmured. He pulled off the stolen uniform and started ripping his shirt for bandages. Sephiroth moaned, then his eyes fluttered open.

"Vincent?…you came…"

"Yeah. Now hold still. If we're going to be getting you out of here, you can't be bleeding all over the place." Vincent worked quickly, then helped Sephiroth sit up.

"Vincent…"

"Can you walk?"

"Yes." Sephiroth got up and walked for Vincent, who eyed him critically.

"Okay. Good. Now take off your clothes and put on that uniform."

"Why?"

"Please, Sephiroth." Vincent turned as Sephiroth did what he was told. He felt the tears forming in his eyes…he could run now…no. Sephiroth had to get out of here.

"Okay. Now here's a wig." Vincent handed Sephiroth a brown wig. Sephiroth blinked at it.

"Why?"

"With that hair, you expect to be able to just walk out of here?"

"Good point." Sephiroth put the wig on. Vincent helped him make sure that all his silver hair was in it. Then he took out a pair of contacts.

"Put these in and then put the guard's hat on. Then take the key and leave." Vincent turned away and started pulling his clothes off. Sephiroth stared at him.

"What are you…"

"Do what I say." Vincent started pulling Sephiroth's clothes on. Sephiroth seemed frozen.

"No. Vincent, I can't let you…"

"Yes, you can. Please. I want to save you without you having to run for the rest of your life. Please go." He'd known Sephiroth would be difficult. But he had to make him see…

"Vincent…"

"Do it." Vincent started pulling his hair under a silver wig. He knew it wouldn't fool the guards for long, but maybe they'd take him instead. Sephiroth still hadn't moved.

"But…"

"NOW!" The intensity of Vincent's voice startled Sephiroth into movement. He put the brown contacts in hesitantly.

"Keep your head down. No one should glance twice at you, but be careful. Just pretend you're me, coming back from hurting you." Vincent put in green contacts. They didn't match Sephiroth's eyes, but then lighting was dim here. He figured no one would notice for a while. Sephiroth watched him for another moment, then grabbed him and kissed him. Passionately and desperately, he kissed him. Vincent, shocked, didn't respond for a moment, and then he gave back the kiss with equal fervor.

They broke apart after a minute or so. Sephiroth looked like he was about to cry.

"I'll save you, Vincent. Someday when I'm strong enough to kill them all." He ran out of the cell. Vincent sat against the wall, sighing. The torment would begin soon enough.

The sadistic lieutenant kicked Vincent awake.

"Good thing you heal so fast. Can't even tell you had a beating. Up, Sephy. Time to go." He reached down and grabbed Vincent's arm, pulling him up. Dragging him out of the cell, he pulled him into the bright lighting of the laboratory. Vincent hung his head, not wanting them to see.

"Lieutenant, who is this?" A doctor came around and grabbed Vincent's face, forcing it up. The lieutenant looked down.

"Oh sh…EVERYBODY GET GOING! SEPHIROTH'S GOT OUT AGAIN!"

"Wait, Lieutenant." The doctor holding Vincent's face pulled the wig off, smirking, "Who are you?"

"He's that homeless kid, Vincent or something," the lieutenant replied. The doctor smiled wider.

"You described him well, as I'm sure those are contacts. Take them out, boy, we know who you are."

Vincent did as he was told, inwardly shaking with terror.

"Why did you take Sephiroth's place?"

"So he could get away from you," Vincent spat. The doctor laughed.

"Then we'll respect what seem to be your wishes and use you instead. How's that?" He patted Vincent's face.

"Th-that's fine," Vincent said shakily.

"Good. So now you'll be punished for Sephiroth's escape as though you were him." The doctor smirked and pulled Vincent over to the tethering post. Vincent tried to hide his fear as his wrists were bound to the ring at the top.

"Let's begin." As the first blow landed on his back, Vincent screamed. Sephiroth's nightmare had become his, and there was no going back.

Sephiroth didn't know where he was. He'd been walking for hours, but the thought of Vincent had kept him so preoccupied that he'd gotten himself lost. The boy had sacrificed his life for Sephiroth's.

"I won't leave him there forever. I'm going back when I get strong. Wait for me, Vincent. I won't abandon you."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I have one Sephiroth and one Vincent poster…and the Advent Children movie…that doesn't count as owning them, though, now does it? You no sue. Reminder: This fic is AU. The characters are a bit OOC. No Vincent x Lucrecia. As nasty as it seems, Lucrecia and Hojo love each other in this fic.

**Yoru: Are you okay? (pokes Kuronue)**

**Kuronue: (on the floor, clutching his heart) You…updated…I…think I'm…going to die…of shock…**

**Yoru: (glare) Anyway, hi! I am back. Hopefully for good: some of my other stories are waiting for my loving touch. I've just been so busy getting college applications in and doing school/friend stuff that I haven't been able to write.**

**Kuronue: (gets up) And so now you can write like a maniac?**

**Yoru: Not quite. I still have a lot of college stuff to do. But I'm going to try to finish this while I do have time. So, for now, YORU NO KURONUE HAS RETURNED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

A rude awakening in the form of someone picking him up by his shirt and shaking him was the norm in this place.

"Up, Vincent. You wouldn't want to miss your appointment with the Doc, would you?"

He had given up struggling almost two years ago. About a year ago, he had given up screaming and begging. Now, he just let them do what they would. He was too weak to do much else.

He was dragged through the halls by his arm and thrown to the floor at Professor Hojo's feet. The sadistic doctor grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled his face up roughly.

"Wake up. We have work to do," he snarled, pulling Vincent the rest of the way to his feet. Vincent winced, grabbing Hojo's wrist in an attempt to make him let go of his hair, but he knew that the man would not release him. He never did.

"Get undressed. We're working with the dip today." Hojo started studying a clipboard, not caring that Vincent had not moved. He didn't have to do anything about it.

"He said get undressed, Vince," snapped the lieutenant, nodding at a couple of guards, who began to advance on Vincent. Vincent backed away slowly until his back hit the wall.

"Please…Professor…" he whispered, knowing it was no use.

"They enforce my orders, Vincent."

Vincent tried to pull away as the guards grabbed him. He knew he was screaming as they pulled his clothes off, dragging him over to a large tank filled with clear liquid. They forced him down onto a table and strapped his wrists and ankles down securely. He continued to fight as they put a mask over his mouth and goggles over his eyes.

They did so much to him, but this was the worst. They had just started putting him in the tank two weeks ago, but he already feared it like the plague. He wasn't sure what was in the tank, but whatever it was…burned. Burned like acid. His skin was always unscathed, but he always felt so cold afterward, so freezing cold…

He struggled as the table was lowered into the liquid. It didn't take long for the pain to consume his senses, and his back arched off the table as he screamed. He couldn't see Hojo making notes outside of the tank, couldn't see the lieutenant smirking, couldn't think of anything but the burning, fiery agony…

At some point, he blacked out. When he woke up, he was on the freezing floor of the lab, shaking uncontrollably. It was cold…so cold…he curled up on himself, trying to find warmth, but it was as though his body held no heat. Hojo knelt beside him, pushing his hair away from his face.

"How do you feel, Vincent?" he asked him. Vincent could hardly talk through his chattering teeth.

"C-c-c-c-c-old-d-d-d," he finally managed to stammer out, only to curl up farther as another spasm of cold wracked his slight frame. Hojo smiled.

"And how does this feel?" he asked, suddenly slapping Vincent harshly across the face. Vincent almost screamed; it hurt about ten times more than usual.

"Wh-wh-what-t-t d-d-did-d y-you d-d-do t-t-t-to m-me?" he asked once the pain lessened. Hojo laughed coldly.

"I wanted to get you more used to the tank before I tried out the pain factor. The liquid in the tank amplifies pain by about ten percent in whatever part of the body it touches. Isn't that fun?" Hojo stood and walked away. Vincent closed his eyes tightly. He was still too cold to move.

Suddenly a flash of absolute fire went up his back, and he screamed. He knew that it was the whip, but the liquid…it made it so much worse. Hojo knelt beside him, smirking.

"This time, you were in there long enough for the liquid's effects to stick around for a while, so I'm going to put you back in your cell for now. Lieutenant, please make any notes about Vincent's reactions today."

Vincent's eyes widened as he remembered what the lieutenant would do to him after this session, and he began to cry.

_Please…just kill me…_he begged to any gods that might be listening. He felt someone pulling his clothes back onto his freezing body, and their rough handling made him yelp. He was thrown over a guard's burly shoulder and taken back to his cell. The pain of his body being thrown to the ground nearly sent him into unconsciousness. Unfortunately, he was not so lucky.

The lieutenant lounged against the doorframe, smirking.

"Poor little Vincent. You seem to be in such pain." He approached Vincent, who tried to claw his way into the corner. But the lieutenant only stepped in his path.

"You know, it kind of hurts that you've found something else to struggle for. I thought you only did it for me, but now that tank causes some consternation as well. I'm not very happy about that." He grabbed Vincent's jaw and pulled his face up to meet his eyes, "Come on, Vincent, what do you say to a little playtime?"

"N-no…" Vincent was silenced as the lieutenant dragged his face up and crushed their lips together. The prisoner could not even fight as the lieutenant plundered his mouth roughly.

"Lieutenant! Enough!" A woman stood outside the cell door, hands on her hips. The lieutenant dropped Vincent and stood at attention.

"With all due respect, Doctor Crescent, Professor Hojo gave me permission to…"

"I don't care, lieutenant. The boy has sustained enough damage for one day for Professor Hojo to be sure of his experiment's success. Get out."

"But…"

"OUT." Doctor Crescent entered the cell as the lieutenant left. Vincent stared up at her.

"Th-thank you," he choked out. She smiled and sat down beside him. Vincent put his head in her lap, sighing as she stroked his hair.

Lucrecia Crescent was Hojo's wife, Vincent knew. But he still couldn't believe that such a kind woman would marry that cruelest of men. She always took care of Vincent after Hojo and the lieutenant were through with him, and he loved her for it.

But not the way he still loved Sephiroth. Never that way.

He still believed that Sephiroth would come back for him, though less firmly than he had two years before. In fact, he wasn't so sure anymore. What if Sephiroth had forgotten him? He felt tears slipping down his face. Lucrecia gently wiped them away.

"What's wrong, Vincent?" she asked softly.

"He said he'd come back…" Vincent whispered, hiccupping a little. Lucrecia cocked her head.

"Who?"

"Him. Sephiroth." Vincent curled up in a ball. He had noticed the pain easing slowly, and could now move without hurting himself.

"Sephiroth? Why would he come back to this hell?" Lucrecia asked, not mockingly, but simply curious.

"For me. He said he'd come back for me when he was strong enough. But he's not back yet. I…I love him. Even now. I can't stop even though I sometimes think he's abandoned me. I always thought he loved me too."

"I'm sure he does, Vincent. If he told you he'd be back, then I'm sure he will be. Sephiroth was never one to break promises. I cared for him too, you know, after Hojo finished with him."

"How can you love Hojo?" Vincent asked.

"He's the only man who has wanted me for something other than my body. He loves me, in his way."

"How can you tell?"

"If you must know…" she sighed, "His little glances. His little touches. Strangely enough, he is tender towards me."

"He's so evil."

"…I know. But when you love someone, you can't just stop," Lucrecia leaned down and kissed Vincent's head, "as you know well."

"How do you know Sephiroth will come back?"

"Crescents always come back. It's in their blood."

It took a moment for these words to sink in.

"…Sephiroth is a Crescent?"

"In a manner of speaking, I suppose he is."

"Sephiroth's your SON?" Vincent asked, hearing his voice soar. Lucrecia looked uncomfortable.

"Well, yes…"

Vincent sat up quickly. "How could you give him to Hojo?"

"I suppose I had better explain. Long before Hojo and I were married, he had an experiment in which a child born of his seed was required. So I offered to bear the child."

"That doesn't make it right!"

"I know. And I regret every second of it. But Hojo told me that all he was going to do was inject the child with Mako energy and watch it grow. I didn't know he was going to use him for other purposes. By the time Hojo started using Sephiroth as a general guinea pig, he was so full of Mako that he technically wasn't even real."

The lieutenant's words from so long ago came back to Vincent then.

"_I suppose that could be because he's not even real, but who knows?_"

"But…he is real…" Vincent whispered.

"Out of the realm of technicality, yes. But…oh, Vincent, I'm a scientist! I thrive on technicality! I couldn't do anything! At least Hojo promised not to use this one…"

"This one?" Vincent looked at her stomach. He hadn't noticed before, but it was a little swollen. Lucrecia smiled and stroked it.

"Yes. This one is actually our child. We won't hurt him."

"How long?"

"About three months."

"How do you know it's a boy?"

"Well, we're not sure, of course. But I think I can just feel it." Lucrecia sighed, a look of contentment on her face. Vincent reached out and touched the bulge gently.

"What are you going to name him?"

"Whether it's a boy or a girl, its name is Cloud; because like a cloud, this child will move across the sky and cause a storm in this world. I just know it."

"Cloud." Vincent felt a smile inching across his face, the first one in years. They sat like that for a long time, until the sounds of sirens filled the air.

"_We have a breach! God, I don't know what it is, but…what…it can't be! But it looks like…no…don't come any closer…ahhhhhhhh!"_

Static.

**REMINDER**: If you didn't read the Disclaimer and such, please read this now. This is an AU fic. I'm just telling you that again because I don't want any reviews saying "Cloud's not Lucrecia's son! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" I'm well aware of the fact that Cloud is not Sephy's brother. But I liked it that way when the idea came, so please don't flame me. Thank you and huggles to all who read this minor train wreck!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

**Yoru: (glaring at Kuronue) He actually died of shock.**

**Kuronue: (dead on the ground, tongue hanging out)**

**Yoru: It's not **** unusual for me to update. (****pokes**** Kuronue with a stick) Hey. Wake up.**

**Kuronue: (opens one eye) It is too that unusual.**

**Yoru: (fire in eyes) ****Get**** up. ****Now.**** Or I will burn your butt. Now, ****Sephiroth**** has not really become evil yet. He still has a heart (which belongs to Vince) and so no total annihilation yet. Sorry. **

Lucrezia only hesitated for an instant. Then, grabbing Vincent's arm, she took off down the hallway, dragging him behind her. Vincent, in his weak state, could barely keep up.

"Lu…cre…zia…what…"

"If I don't get you to him he'll kill everyone!"

"What if…it's not…"

"I'm sure it is! Come _on_!" They ran down the hallways toward the security room, where the interrupted intercom announcement had come from. As they turned a corner, a soldier was thrown right in front of them, hitting a wall. Vincent swallowed dryly when he saw that the soldier had no head.

"Um…are you sure?"

Lucrezia didn't answer. She was staring at the man in front of them. Vincent looked up, and his heart skipped a beat.

"Sephiroth…"

Sephiroth looked nothing like the small boy Vincent remembered. Dressed in black leather and steel with his long silver hair falling in beautiful disarray, he looked like an angel of death. His glowing green eyes focused on Vincent and widened.

"Vincent?" His voice was low and seductive, even with the one word. Vincent let go of Lucrezia and stumbled toward Sephiroth.

"Sephiroth…you came…for me…" He collapsed in Sephiroth's arms, darkness consuming his senses.

Sephiroth stared at the limp boy in his arms. This was not…_could not be_…his beautiful Vincent. Not this scarred, bruised skeleton. Sephiroth slid an arm under Vincent's legs, scooping him up bridal style. Looking up, his eyes met his mother's.

"Mother…he…"

"Please, Sephiroth. Don't kill Hojo." Her eyes pleaded with him even as she said the words. Sephiroth frowned.

"After what he's done to Vincent, you want me to show mercy?"

"Don't make your brother grow up without a father, Sephiroth. Please." Lucrezia took a halting step closer. Sephiroth's frown became a thunderous glare.

"So now you have another child to torture. You're just as bad as Hojo, you know that?"

"Sephiroth, Cloud won't be tortured. He will…"

"WHY DOES HE HAVE THAT PRIVILEGE?" Sephiroth shouted. Lucrezia flinched.

"He's…not an experiment, Sephiroth. He's our child, of wedlock…"

"Well, thank you, then, Mother. That makes me feel oh so much better. If you'll excuse me, I'm going to kill Hojo, kill that damned lieutenant, and then be on my way." Sephiroth tried to shoulder his way past Lucrezia, but she stood firm.

"Do you think Vincent wants that?" she asked quietly. Sephiroth stopped and eyed her.

"Of course. Who wouldn't?"

"Don't you think he might just want to go home? With you?"

Silence reigned for a long time.

"You know I'm right, don't you?" Lucrezia whispered after a moment.

"But…he…they…"

"I'll tell Hojo not to come after you. Please, Sephiroth, just take Vincent and go."

"…all right." Sephiroth turned and walked a few steps away, "Mother?"

"Yes?"

"One day I'll…we'll be back for you, if you want."

"I'll contact you if I need such a rescue. Now go."

Sephiroth nodded, and then disappeared.

Vincent woke up leisurely to the smell of soup. Sitting up gingerly, he looked around. He was in a bedroom, with the door open. The soup smell was coming through the doorway. Vincent got up…only to have his pants fall off. Looking down, he realized that they weren't his after all.

"Pull those up, you dork," came a deep voice from the doorway. Vincent hastily pulled the pants up, clutching them at the waistband. Sephiroth came into the room, carrying a bowl of soup. The leather was gone; he wore a simple white shirt and black pants. Vincent blushed at the amused look on Sephiroth's face.

"I didn't really think my clothes would fit you, but I had to try. Eat this now." Sephiroth gently pushed Vincent back down on the bed and handed him the bowl. Vincent continued to stare at his savior.

"You…I thought…" Suddenly the soup was across the room and Sephiroth was on him, desperately, passionately, all the months of waiting built up into one kiss. Vincent grabbed some of Sephiroth's hair and pulled him as close as humanly possible, ignoring the pain from his bruises and scars. After a long moment, Sephiroth pulled away. To Vincent's shock, he was crying.

"I trained for two years, planning to come for you but always needing to be stronger. I needed to make sure I could save you without getting us both killed. I'm so sorry…so sorry I waited so long."

"It's okay. What matters is that I'm here, safe with you."

"It's not all that matters! I waited too long…and look at what they did to you! I knew I should have fought harder to make you leave, but…"

"Sephiroth!" Vincent's tone shocked Sephiroth into silence. "I waited for you because I knew you would come for me. I let them do this to me, and all of it can be healed. So stop apologizing. There's no need." They stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like a long time, until a loud growl interrupted the moment. Vincent blushed without looking away from Sephiroth; his stomach was berating him for letting go of the soup.

"Um…Sephiroth…"

Sephiroth burst out laughing.

"I guess I was a little…eager…" He kissed Vincent again, gently this time, and then left the room. Vincent leaned back against the wall, smiling slightly to himself. He would get stronger, and then he and Sephiroth could live happily together forever. But a voice in his mind contradicted him sharply.

_That's never the way stories really end, is it?_


End file.
